Serpentaran
by Cifer
Summary: Au temps calme ou tout allait bien ... jusqu'aux sombres jours ...Cette saga retrace la vie de la famille Malefoy, Du temps ou Lucius était un etudiant sympathique, convivial, et assez irrespectueux, Jusqu' à la convertion de sa famille au mal.
1. Prologue par Wilbur Whateley, journalist

**Prologue d'un anonyme.  
**

(**Conseil** : c'est à lire avec les CDs de classique de vos vieux. les bons classiques. Mozart est donc exclu. Et, Titanic, a défaut d'autre chose (et on zappe Céline Dion, évidemment.)

_Quoi qu'il en soit, et quelques soient les croyances,  
L'homme, ÿ, grandeur décadente, a créé les êtres qui lui font peur  
Pour mieux les exterminer par la suite  
voyez les vampires et les loups garous_

" Si je me souviens des Malefoy ? Evidemment, voyons! Les Malefoy, on ne peut pas vraiment les occulter quand on vient du monde des sorciers ...

Oui, j'ai été en cours avec quelques uns d'entre eux . C'était, comment dire, juste avant le temps de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et les divergences de point de vue entre les maisons n'étaient pas aussi… prononcées ...

Non, je n'ai malheureusement rien à raconter ; Vous savez, c'est si ancien à présent... Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais mon infirmière va s'inquiéter si cette discussion se poursuit trop longtemps. Je n'ai plus mes vingt ans, voyez vous, et les hôpitaux sont très stricts vis à vis de l'horaire ... "

Cette entrevue non plus n'avait rien donné, et je décidai de partir, comme m'y invitait si poliment cet ancien Serpentard a qui j'étais allé rendre visite, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste .

Etais-je vraiment le seul à vouloir comprendre ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de croître à ce point ?  
J'étais sûr et certain que les Malefoy avaient joué un rôle plus que prépondérant dans cette scène, si sombre, de notre histoire.  
Etait-ce seulement leurs vues communes sur les sang purs, se devant d être au dessus de tout ?  
Non. Plus le temps passe, plus je reste persuadé qu'il s'est produit quelque chose. Ne serais ce que pour cette raison : Depuis le temps que j'étudie leur histoire, je sais de source sûre que les Malefoy, justement à cause de leur sang, ne se seraient jamais mis à la solde d'un tiers.  
Cela me paraît inconcevable.

Les Malefoy ... probablement la famille la plus intrigante et la plus secrète qu'ai portée cette terre ... Je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose s'étais passé, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Oui, j'avais du mal à tout saisir, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : Le garçon nommé Ran, dont toute trace disparaît à l'âge de 18 ans ... Lui y était pour quelque chose.

Lorsque mon livre n'avance pas, et que je me retrouve dans ce que certains appellent le vide de la page blanche, je me prends à imaginer, seul, couché sur mon lit, l'ambiance qui devait régner à Poudlard, à cette époque, lorsque les élèves ignoraient encore tout des mots " meurtres", "mise à mort" et "imperium" ...

J'imagine cette famille, si riche et si puissante, au quotidien de sa vie.

J'imagine que cela commence au chemin de traverse, car je ne vois pas une année à Poudlard débuter autrement. J'imagine les fastes et les rires, la musique et les frôlements de robes de sorciers débutants, déambulant dans les rues bondées.

J'imagine la foule monstrueuse, comme toujours aux abords du 1er Septembre. Des hiboux piaillent, des gens s'esclaffent et se retrouvent, à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos, animant les rues déjà brouillonnes par temps habituel.  
L'attroupement le plus massif étant celui des élèves boutonneux s'extasiant devant les balais haute gamme, s'imaginant des courses poursuites à dos de manches, qu'ils gagnent, bien évidemment, pour épater leurs belles.  
Et la belle dont ils rêvent tous s'appelle Crystal.

Crystal Malefoy

Car elle était d'une beauté parfaite, et ses yeux, de la couleur de son nom, d'un gris pale, évoquant des nuages légers, quasiment translucides.

Elle était blonde, d'un blond presque blanc, caractéristique capillaire Malefoyenne.

Cela, je ne l'imagine pas. J'ai vu des portraits d'elle ; Car j'ai lu tous les livres, potassé toutes les photos qui parlaient, un tant soit peu, d'elle.

Qu'est-elle devenue, elle qui était la petite soeur de Lucius ? Vit-elle encore ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-on plus que de sa beauté légendaire, avec une pointe de regret, si elle est toujours en vie ?

Lucius, Crystal, Ran.

Trois frères et soeur dont l'un seulement est encore visible.

Qu'a t'il bien pu se passer? Si les dates que j'ai trouvé sont correctes, ils étaient en classe avec ceux qui s'appelaient eux même les "maraudeurs", dont l'un est bien évidemment le père du jeune Potter.

Ran, Crystal et Lucius, les maraudeurs qui étaient là également... Que ne donnerais-je pas pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé !

Pourquoi, si les quelques livres qui traitent du sujet sont exacts, Pourquoi se sont-ils fâchés, et pourquoi cette rupture fut-elle si définitive et dévastatrice ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je chercherai encore, mais ne pense rien trouver.

Lucius Malefoy garde trop précieusement ses affaires de famille.


	2. Chapter 1: Journal de Lucius Malfoy 1

Voila donc le premier chapitre de Serpentaran. A tous les coups, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage, parce que je déteste produire des longues fics. C'est beaucoup trop fatiguant !  
Lucius, au départ, peut vous paraître un peu OOC, (out of character) mais la suite de l'histoire vous en apprendra beaucoup plus que vous de souhaitiez savoir.

(Et comme d'hab, je travaille sur bloc note. C.a. d, fautes non corrigées, pagination nulle, police pitoyable.)

_" Puisse tu en ta demeure rentrer, et découvrir  
Le charme de l'enfance  
Que tu as perdue "_

**Chapitre 1 : Extraits du journal de Lucius Malfoy **

_" Journal N°5, premier jour"_

Bonjour, moi.

Je sais, je fais tout le temps ça, mais c'est un rituel. Le premier jour du nouveau journal, je m'amuse à décrire tout ce que je vois. C'est à dire que, étant donné que ce journal est le cinquième à remplir cet office, j'ai déjà 4 descriptions de toute ma famille, du château, etc. Mais comme je suis mon seul lecteur, ce n'est pas grave, et je sais que je vais adorer relire ça dans quelques années.

Les êtres restent, les points de vue changent, c'est donc toujours intéressant !

Et puis si un jour on veut faire une recherche sur moi, toutes mes petites habitudes seront consignées dans ce journal. (Qui sait? peut être que des gens pourraient tuer, pour s'en emparer!)

Ha, c'est à savoir. Je m'autorise parfois quelques petites digressions sur la vérité. Donc, à bon entendeur ...

Alors commençons :

Nous sommes le premier septembre.

Il est des jours que j'aime bien, et celui ci en fait partie. Les jours de septembre se font encore beaux et j'adore, quand je me lève, regarder ma couette inondée de lumière verte, due aux vitraux de ma chambre.

Le vert, c'est ma couleur.

Ca tombe plutôt bien, par ailleurs. C'est également la couleur du blason de ma famille, et de ma maison, à Poudlard, mais ça, j'en parlerai sûrement plus longtemps, plus tard, donc, passons.

Lorsque je me lève, j'accomplis toujours le même rituel. Je me recroqueville dans mon lit, puis, d'une catapulte des pieds, je propulse ma couette par terre. Il faut viser juste pour ne pas toucher le miroir, mais tirer tout de même suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne retombe pas sur le lit

Du doigté, quoi.

Si la couette se met pile là ou j'ai envie qu'elle aille, je marque le premier point de la journée.

Là, en l'occurrence, c'est bon, ça passe.

Apres, le miroir. C'est la même chose. Bonne tête, bon point. Tête à chier, mauvais point.

Ça va vous paraître présomptueux, peut être, mais j'adore être moi. Je suis le premier enfant Malefoy, je suis par conséquent très riche, et maintenant qu'est venue l'heure pour moi de m'intéresser au filles, Il faut remarquer qu'en plus de tout ça, je suis pas trop mal foutu .

Je suis présomptueux, hein ? Franchement, ce n'est pas très grave. On dit que c'est notre lot commun, à nous, les Malefoy. Et c'est presque un compliment car personne ne rechigne a nous le dire, avec toujours un bon sourire.

C'est notre petit défaut. Le petit défaut qui fait notre charme en quelque sorte.

Cette journée, en plus d'être belle, est particulière ; En effet, c'est le premier septembre, ce qui veut dire Poudlard express, retrouvailles joyeuses avec les camarades, etc. J'entre en troisième année, et c'est justement une année particulière, parce que ma petite soeur va venir avec moi. Elle sera en première année. Ainsi que le pique assiette.

Ha ... première pensée négative de la journée ... Mauvais point.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas penser à lui avant le petit déjeuner ...

Mon père nous attend en bas. Il n'est pas trop réveillé, mais on est tous habitués a cela. Il n'est jamais vraiment réveillé. Ses cheveux, en bataille comme à l'accoutumée le matin, trempent presque dans son thé.

Encore un autre rituel du matin. Avant même de lui dire bonjour, où quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me précipite vers le premier elfe de maison que je vois, et prend un foulard dans une de ses poches, pour éviter la collision cheveux de papa/ thé.

Ils sont bien, pour ça, les elfes de maison. J'ai exigé, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tous les torchons qu'ils portent sur eux aient des poches. Ainsi, j'ai l'impression de vivre au milieu de tables de chevets sur pattes.

Je trouve ça drôle. Et pratique par ailleurs.

Le pique assiette et ma soeur arrivent peu après. Ils n'ont pas l'air très émus, alors que c'est leur premier jour ... ma soeur commence à babiller tantôt avec l'un de nous, tantôt avec l'autre. Le pique assiette ne pipe pas un mot ; Il se contente de se mettre en mode "sourire auto "

Mais ses sourires sont faux. Ses yeux sont toujours froids comme glace.

C'est sûrement une lapalissade, vu ce que j'ai déjà dis, mais je ne l'aime pas.

Personne ne sait rien de ses origines.

Un jour il n'étais pas là, le lendemain, il squattait comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

C'est étrange ; franchement, je n'aime pas ça.

Ma soeur, elle, l'adore. Ils ont le même âge, a ce qu'il parait, mais elle adore le chouchouter comme s'il était une poupée digne d'attention. Lui se laisse faire, ronronnant.

Il va quand même falloir que j'arrête de gratter dans mon journal le matin. Apres, on va dire que je manque de conversation. Ou pire ; que je suis un intello. Mais c'est encore le même blabla que la veille ...

Ma soeur, Crystal, s'empêtre dans ses explications. Elle dit qu'elle préfère être à Serdaigle parce que tout le monde dans la famille est allé à Serpentard, depuis on-ne-sait-combien-de-générations.

Mon père ( j'ai précisé qu'il s'appelle Larry ? non, je ne pense pas ... ) écoute patiemment, en buvant à petits coups son thé, puis argumente que les caractéristiques dont tout le monde se souvient chez les Malefoy, c'est qu'ils sont blonds, et qu'ils vont à Serpentard.

S'ensuit alors une petite polémique sur l'originalité d'être, ou de ne pas être, dans la maison de sa famille.

Le pique-assiette écoute avec attention.

Il m'énerve, lui. Il s'en fout, il n'a pas de famille !

Puis, un elfe de maison, celui où je range mes crayons, arrive et dit qu'il va bientôt être l'heure.

Cela veux dire que Crystal va monter en hurlant dans sa chambre dès qu'elle aura assimilé l'information pour mettre 36000 affaires inutiles en plus dans sa valise déjà bourrée.

Ran, le pique assiette, la suit. On a vraiment l'impression qu'il n'a pas de vie sans ma sœur.

Moi qui suis un tantinet plus organisé que ma petite sœur, je me retrouvai seul avec mon père, qui essaye d'avoir l'air très absorbé par son thé. Il fait bien, mais ça ne sert a rien. Là, je ne vais pas le rater. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il envoyait Ran à Poudlard, et j'étais bien trop endormi pour pouvoir protester. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, et je compte bien lui adresser toutes les remontrances justifiées en pareil cas.

Ma première question c'est bien sûr Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi ce gosse doit venir à Poudlard.

« Parce qu'il est sorcier, pardi ! Me répondit il comme si la chose était évidente

- Oui, mais vu qu'il n'a pas de famille, j'imagine que c'est nous qui allons devoir payer ses études ? Mais a quoi tu pense ? Les Malefoy, association caritative pour pauvres orphelins blonds ? Ça sonne mal en plus !

- Luc. Je suis un père plutôt ... comment dire ...cool, tu ne trouves pas ? Par conséquent, je te demande de l'être également cette fois ci et de ne pas poser trop de questions à propos de Ran. Ce que tu va savoir, je te conseille de l'assimiler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie

Le ton montait ;

« Ran, je l'adopte, il est donc ton frère et le jumeau de Crystal, tel que je l'ai mis dans le papiers de famille.

Il soupira ;

- J'ai dû soudoyer tellement de monde que s'en était fatiguant.

- Mon frère ? Je m'offusquais... Tu te moques de moi ? Ca ne te suffit pas, deux gosses?

D'un bond, Larry fut sur moi.

- Ce que je décide fait figure de LOI ici ! Ran, j'ai de très bonnes raisons de l'accueillir dans la famille et tu vas l'accepter ! Je te raconterai peut-être plus tard pourquoi. Mais toutes les nuits à partir de ce soir, je t'enjoins à te creuser la tête pour te trouver des souvenirs avec Ran, comme on doit en avoir avec son frère.

Apparemment je n'avais rien à répondre. Par conséquent je m'en allais mais il n'était pas dit que ça se passerait comme ça.

Ça, c'était un très très mauvais point.


	3. Chapter 2: Recit de Gabriel Betteredge

Tout d'abord, merci aux commentaires qui m'ont été adressé. Ils sont élogieux, et j'en remercie les auteurs. C'est grâce à eux que je continue d'écrire, car c'est une longue tâche d'amener ce récit vers la fin qui lui convient.

C'est un peu trop pompeux ?

OK. Je ferai mieux la fois prochaine. Il est vrai que Lucius peut sembler assez étrange comme je le présente et je vous en ai prévenu mais je pense toute fois qu'en temps qu'enfant il ne peut pas être aussi "Lucius" que l'adulte bien qu'il garde son arrogance habituel et ses manière d'aristo trop...artisto justement...

J'écris ce chapitre avec la BO d'entretien avec un vampire. Ceci dit, ça ne va pas avec ce chapitre la. Un bon jazz ferait l'affaire, si vous en avez un. Ou du classique baroque. Enfin, c'est un conseil, et ... et c'est tout.

Ha, oui. Dernière chose ; Betteredge existe ; ou, tout du moins, a été inventé par un autre que moi. Si quelqu'un reconnaît le personnage, ou le roman duquel il a été tiré, je lui en fait mes compliments, et le déclare extrêmement calé en littérature anglaise. Ceci dit, cette oeuvre ayant déjà plus de 100 ans, et étant tombée dans le domaine public, je me permets de ne pas en dévoiler la source. Ou... peut être plus tard ...

**CHAPITRE 2**

_RECIT DE GABRIEL BETTEREDGE, INTENDANT DE LORD LAWRENCE MALEFOY_

On lit dans Robinson Crusoé, à la page 119 de la première partie :

_" Je compris alors la folie d'avoir entrepris un travail avant de savoir si j'en était réellement capable "_

C'est hier que j'ai ouvert mon Robinson Crusoé à cet endroit, et c'est ce matin, qu'est arrivé cette missive me demandant a moi, Gabriel Betteredge, de relater ce qui est advenu dans la maison de mes maîtres, durant ces années fastes avant l'arrivée de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Cette missive est formelle. Je dois m'acquitter de cette tâche en n'écrivant que les scènes dont j'ai été témoin. Le reste sera raconté par des personnes ayant vu de leurs propres yeux ce que, dans le manoir de mes maîtres, je n'ai eu qu'ouie dire.

Voila comment je fus informé de la manière dont j'étais personnellement impliqué dans l'histoire de Ran.

Et si vous désirez savoir l'attitude qui fut la mienne à ce moment là, permettez moi de vous dire que je fis ce que vous auriez probablement fait à ma place. En toute modestie, je répondis par une lettre courtoise à ce gentleman, que j'étais totalement incapable d'une telle tâche, cependant qu'en mon for intérieur je m'en jugeais parfaitement apte. Pour peu que j'en consentisse à faire l'effort. Sans doute ma lettre dû-t-elle être suffisamment explicite sur ce dernier point, (bien involontairement, je vous supplie de le croire) Et je reçu une nouvelle lettre le lendemain, m'invitant à ne point souffrir de fausse modestie, et m'invitant à commencer mon récit.

Ayant bien entendu demandé l'assentiment de mon maître actuel; Lord Lucius, qui, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, a rit, et a permis la chose, je me mis au travail sur le champ.

Il me faut bien évidement commencer par décrire mon maître de l'époque, Feu Lawrence, qui fut, en quelque sorte, l'instigateur de tout ça.

Si vous connaissez un peu le beau monde, vous avez sans nul doute entendu parler de lui. Ceci dit, il se faisait bien plus volontiers appeler " Larry " de son vivant. Diminutif certes seyant, mais inapproprié pour un Lord ; Du moins, cela reste mon avis ; je suis ce genre de personne qui vois la nouvelle génération et ses exactions avec le scepticisme de la vieillesse, mais ... ne parlons pas de tout cela. Ma vie vous importe peu, et je le conçoit tout a fait.

J'entrais au service du vieux lord, Feu Ingelhus, son père, à l'âge de 13 ans, comme domestique de son fils, Et toujours maintenant, vous pourrez me voir, m'affairant dans le manoir, tout septuagénaire que je suis.

Larry (appelons le par son diminutif, car je ne voudrais pas m'attirer ses foudres de l'au delà) était ce qu'on peut appeler un garçon plein d'entrain. Plus âgé que lui a l'époque, je devais sans cesse lui parler raison, et tempérance. Ceci dit, c'est le coeur meurtri que je le vis partir à Poudlard. Car nos longues chevauchées à la recherche d'on ne sait trop quoi allaient être définitivement finies. Cela ne manqua pas de se produire, en effet. Il revint de Poudlard avec des connaissances foisonnantes en matière de magie, et un ami indéfectible qu'il garda jusqu'a la mort.

Keith Larsen, de 3 ans son cadet, était d'origine norvégienne, et n'avait pas du tout le physique typique de son pays ; En effet, ses cheveux étaient du plus brun qu'il se puisse, et ses manières de gentilhomme étaient assurément anglaises .

Ce fut probablement de lui que Lord Larry tint ses idées de libéralités totalement inédites dans la famille. Il prônait (dans l'ombre de son vieux père, qui ne l'aurait supporté) la sympathie que tout sorcier pouvait accorder à un moldu.

Je n'avais pas mon mot a dire là dessus bien qu'en mon for intérieur, je n'ai rien contre cette idée. Il est vrai que les moldus sont des êtres humains également. (Bien que je n'en voudrais pas chez moi)

Ces deux amis qu'ils étaient se marièrent tôt, avec des créatures différentes de tout point de vue.

Permettez moi de faire une légère digression à mon récit. J'ai été moi même marié. La femme sur laquelle je jetais mon dévolu fut celle qui était chargée de faire mon ménage. Elle s'appelait Mathilda Gatard. J'agrée à ce que dit feu William Cobbett concernant le choix des femmes. Voyez si elle mâche bien ses aliments, si elle pose, en marchant, un pied ferme sur le sol, et soyez sûrs qu'ainsi tout ira bien! Mathilda Gatard était parfaite à ces deux égards, ce qui était un motif pour l'épouser. Mais j'avais également une autre raison, plus spéculatrice: Tant que Mathilda était célibataire, sa nourriture et ses services me coûtaient une somme rondelette. Devenue ma femme, Elle ferait pour rien mon ménage. Tel était le point de vue d'ou j'envisageai les choses : des économies agrémentées d'un zeste d'amour.

Nous ne formions pas un couple heureux, guère d'avantage un couple malheureux. Blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc, comme on dit. Impossible de l'expliquer, mais c'était un fait : nous semblions toujours, quoique dans les meilleures intentions du monde, nous gêner mutuellement. Lorsque j'avais à monter à l'étage supérieur, ma femme en descendait, quand je descendais, elle montait. Voila exactement ce qu'est la vie conjugale, si je m'en rapporte à ma propre expérience.

Alors, ne vous mariez pas hâtivement! Et regardez comment cela se finit avec mes deux jeunes maîtres!

Pour ma part, je préférait, malheureusement, Lady May compagne de Keith, qui avait un caractère en or, et connaissait les bonnes manières comme je n'ai jamais vu personne les avoir, au jour d'aujourd'hui, Elle était orientale, mais cela n'enlevait guère a son charme naturel . Lady Victoria, en revanche, était une roturière qui venait d'on ne sait où. Elle était épouvantable et ne cessait de houspiller les domestiques. (Ne parlons pas des elfes de maisons. Eux sont fait pour être houspillé) Elle était cependant très belle, (d'ou le choix de Lord Larry, probablement) Et mis au monde deux beaux enfants, alors que Lady May semblait être infertile.

Il semblait que les quatre personnes précitées ne pouvaient mieux s'entendre. Or, une affreuse chose se produisit qui resserra encore plus les liens qu'entretenaient Lord Larry et Lord Keith.

Un cheval enragé mit fin à leur vie, alors qu'elles se promenaient en calèche aux abords du manoir.

Et les deux hommes, veufs tout deux, ne se quittèrent quasiment plus. Keith aida Larry à élever ses enfants, Et ceux ci grandirent dans tout l'amour et la richesse qui peuvent être donnés sur cette terre.

Mon petit maître Lucius et ma petite maîtresse Crystal.

Ha, j'entends encore leurs rires et leurs cris dans tout le manoir, qui résonnaient à n'en plus finir ...

Lucius était un grand garçon bien bâti, d'un entrain et d'une espièglerie toute relative à son âge. Il avait toujours des idées farfelues et détonantes. Le jeu " Hue, Hue, sale elfe " est de lui. Eh oui !

Miss Crystal, elle promettait d'être très belle ; ce qu'elle a été. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un bien, pour une femme, d'être très belle, car, il est si facile de se donner des airs ... mais Crystal semblait très bien s'accommoder de sa condition, et n'est pas, comme j'aime à les appeler ces gourgandine, une " vulgaire coquette "

Et puis, le petit dernier, Ran ;

Sur lui, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Il est arrivé un soir pluvieux, dans les bras de lord Larry. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse dire à propos du jeune Ran. Il s'est acclimaté avec une rapidité déconcertante au reste de la famille ; (Avec Lucius, cela a posé cependant quelques problèmes, mais il faut comprendre ce dernier. En tant qu'aîné il défendait son territoire)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sait pas comment tout a débuté mais je me souviens parfaitement de la première année de Poudlard des jumeaux (c'est ainsi qu'on appelait Miss Crystal et Ran. car, c'est invraisemblable à quel point ils se ressemblaient). Miss Crystal était en train de refaire pour la énième fois ses bagages, Et maître Luc venait d'apprendre une chose qui le mettait hors de lui. Le petit Ran allait être adopté par la famille. (Encore une fois, nous pouvons comprendre son emportement. l'aîné d'une famille voit toujours difficilement quelqu'un s'immiscer dans sa famille. Et son père l'avait bien compris ; le jeune Lucius avait été le dernier a être mis au courant)

Lord Keith Arriva quelque temps après, pour souhaiter une bonne année aux trois enfants ; Je dois avouer que c'était toujours un plaisir de voir Miss Crystal face a Lord Keith. Elle avait toujours le rose aux joues, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui offrit un petit chat pour son année, qu'elle nomma Raminagrobis. (Et je ne comprends pas le pourquoi de ce nom, je vous l'avoue)

Puis ils partirent par poudre de cheminette jusqu'au train, et je ne les vis plus pendant une année entière.

En me relisant, et j'en suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai bien plus parlé de moi et de la jeunesse de Lord Larry que de la question qui vous préoccupe ;

Ceci dit, si je ne l'avais pas fait,

Qui d'autre l'aurait pu ?


	4. Chapter 3: Journal de Lucius Malfoy 2

Avant tout, merci pour les commentaires cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son œuvre est appréciée et de part leur raretés, d'autant plus importants ! Sur ce, bonne lecture. Ah oui, une dernière chose ; je tiens à vous rassurer, la fic est déjà bien entamée ce qui devrait vous permettre d'avoir encore un bon nombre de chapitre sans interruption aucune, voilà.

Musique: Daft Punk : Discovery

**Chapitre 3**

_Extraits du journal de Luc Malefoy ( 2_ )

Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec le chemin de traverse, quand j'étais tout seul à aller à Poudlard, c'était que j'étais le seul à être pourri gâté. Etre le seul à pouvoir me vanter de la fortune de mes vieux, c'était un plaisir que je ne me refusais pas. Pourquoi le faire ? Parce que certains sont à ce point pauvres qu'on doit cacher ce qu'on a comme fric. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'intéresser au plus miséreux. Je suis pas un saint... ça je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Maintenant que ma soeur et l'autre sont écoliers eux aussi, c'est nettement moins drôle. J'ai 2/3 x moins d'affaires, de cadeaux, de bisous, et de bonbons. La poisse quoi !

Mais bon, je me dis que c'est normal. Pas trop, mais ... ha ... le doux temps de l'enfance unique ...

Le train, en revanche, fut plus divertissant.

Première chose, Petit bizutage pour le petit Ran. Hop, petit croche pied, petite gamelle, mais toutes les affaires sur le quai!

J'adore être méchant avec les gentils !

Pendant qu'il ramassait toutes ses affaires, j'allais faire celui qui est innocent comme l'air en allant chercher des places. En l'observent d'un coin, évidemment... Et je fus stupéfait de voir toutes les petites idiotes de première et deuxième années l'aider à tout ramasser, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. C'est vrai qu'il présente bien, avec ses cheveux encore plus blancs que les miens, mais ... FRANCHEMENT, EST-CE UNE RAISON ? Aux dernière nouvelles, l'héritier Malefoy c'est moi et pas ce gringalet qu'on a péché je ne sais où ! C'est vraiment se moquer de la gueule des gens !

Puis je me suis dis qu'en fait, tout le monde a voulu l'aider parce, justement avec la serpillière lui servant de cheveux, ils l'ont pris pour mon frère, et que c'était juste histoire de me rendre un service indirectement. Finalement, sont pas aussi bêtes que je le pensais. Mais même si j'apprécie la lèche, c'est juste histoire d'en profiter un max de ces cons car les gens sans personnalité prêts à rendre service pour bien se faire voir ça me... ça me donne envie de gerber !

Il va absolument falloir que je fasse un communiqué. Interdiction formelle d'aider ce petit merdeux, surtout quand c'est moi qui l'emmerde. Oui, bonne idée comme toujours. Parfois, je me demande ce que le monde ferait sans moi et mes bonnes idées.

Il s'est produit une chose intéressante, tout à l'heure, alors que je venais de me faire une place confortable dans un compartiment, Un petit bonhomme et sa suite turbulente y sont entrés. Je vous jure... moi qui m'étais donné un mal de chien à virer les précédents occupants de ce compartiment... ce n'était pas pour en voir débarquer d'autres, la bouche en coeur !

Le meneur était assez grand pour l'âge que je le soupçonnais d'avoir et son physique me disait quelque chose.

" Des cheveux blonds, un regard gris, dit il, je dois sûrement me trouver en face d'un Malefoy"

Oh, sa voix était si arrogante qu'elle m'en donnait des boutons. Ceci dit, je remettais enfin sa personne dans le bon contexte.

" Des cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur flotte, dis-je, je dois sûrement à la malchance d'être dérangé par un Black "

Il rit. (Il aurait d'ailleurs pu se retenir : Son rire était... On aurait cru une miss France avec un chien derrière ...)

- Oui, aboya t'il. Sirius de son prénom, est le Black qui se tient devant toi. Mais laisse-moi te présenter mes deux cousines qui meurent d'envie d'aller à Serpentard! Elles sont toutes les deux en première année et elles meurent de trouille à l'idée de décevoir leurs parents. Puisses-tu être un bon guide pour elles !

Je n'avais envie d'être un guide pour personne, mais ceci dit, je voyais derrière ce fanfaron de petites personnes intéressantes. L'une était brune, du genre qui deviendrait pulpeuse avec l'âge, et l'autre, toute blonde et toute menue, ressemblant un peu à ma soeur.

- Bonjour, dit la première, usant de ses charmes pour je-ne-sais quelle raison (on fait ça a des producteurs porno! pas a des futurs camarades de classe !) et dit s'appeler Bellatrix Black. La seconde, plus à mon goût (normal, elle était blonde ...) S'appelait Narcissa, et était la soeur de la première. Je commençais à trouver que l'année s'annonçait plutôt bien, quand, bien entendu, la porte claqua encore une fois, et ma soeur et mon pseudo frère entrèrent.

Je ne vous dis pas la catastrophe. Tout le monde étant debout (sauf moi) dans un compartiment qui peut contenir quatre personnes uniquement assises, ça donne

- Aieuh !

- mais putain! Dégagez! On était là avant vous !

- Et alors ? On a pas le droit d'entrer ? C'est quoi ces histoires ?

- Mais on s'entend plus parler avec vos conneries !

- mais AIIYEUUH !

- Oh, mais bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous êtes ravissante, vous savez ? (Là, je reconnaissais la voix de mon bellâtre Black) (Il s'adressait à ma soeur, visiblement)

Et puis POUF, plus rien dans la pièce, sauf Ran, Crystal et moi.

Je soupirais.

" Bon, Crystal, comment tu as fait ça ?

- Moi ? Se défendit-elle, mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est toi !

- Bien sûr que si, c'est toi, comment veux tu, sinon ?

- certainement pas !

- bien sur que si!

- mais non !

- mais ...

- Euh... excusez moi, c'est ma faute ... "

Ran ...

Finalement, je décidai que si c'était lui, tout était réglé.

- Bon, Ran (je décidai d'être magnanime, pour une fois) je sais pas trop où tu les a mis, mais essaye de les retrouver avant qu'on arrive a Poudlard.

Ran, tout penaud, sortit donc, et Crystal vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Dis moi, commença t'elle, après un petit temps, tu sais pour Ran, n'est ce pas ?

Je décidai de rester silencieux. Franchement, vous sauriez quoi dire si votre petite soeur vous demandait si vous étiez au courant que la famille s'agrandit ?

- Donc tu sais. Et... tu es d'accord ?

Je décidai de m'en tenir à mon action précédente. Vous sauriez ce qu'il faut dire a sa petite soeur quand votre papa vous a formellement interdit de vilipender sur un môme qui pue ?

- Donc tu n'es pas d'accord, en fait, mais tu ne dis rien, parce que papa a décidé ?

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, parce que quand on a une petite soeur trop intelligente, on se tait.

- Mais tu sais, Ran, je l'aime bien, moi... il est vraiment gentil et ... (Elle dût décider que ce n'était pas le sujet à aborder) les gens qui étaient venus te parler, tu les connais ?

- hé bien, il y en avait un qui s'appelait ...

- SIIIRIUS ? SIIIIIRIUS ? T'EEES OUUUU ?

Un jeune garçon avec des lunettes, des cheveux en bataille, et surtout, un air supérieur, entra en braillant le nom du disparu.

Je me demandais ce que j'allais lui dire, mais c'était sans compter sur la franchise de ma petite soeur qui lui dit tout simplement que quelqu'un l'avait envoyé en orbite quelque part, et qu'on avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement, que ce soit dans le train, ou devant les rails, ou pire.

- oh, bon, ben à plus tard, alors !

Et il sortit, pas le moins du monde inquiet, pour se heurter à quelqu'un qui entrait, en demandant si ça appartenait à quelqu'un, ça.

Ça, c'était le chat de Crystal. Elle l'avait égaré, mais il était revenu.

Et puis nous arrivâmes enfin à Poudlard.

Entre temps, nous eûmes la visite de deux gros balourds qui s'appelaient Crabbe et Goyle et qui voulaient, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, se mettre à mon service. Un débile moche comme un poux qui s'appelait Severus Rogue et qui avait peur qu'on se soit trompé de train, et d'autres personnages dans ce genre là.

Un jour, je vais me faire un compartiment privé, dans le Poudlard express, et ne faire entrer les gens que sur invitation. Et les invités devrons payer. Parce que quoi encore ! On n'a pas le droit de rester entre nous ? C'est un train ! Pas un bar-a-bièrraubeurre !

Quand aux disparus, ils ne l'étaient, pas vraiment. Ran a réussi à les retrouver assommés dans les toilettes, juste avant que le train n'arrive à Poudlard.


	5. Chapter 4 : Entretien avec Sirius Black

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**_ il y aura une interruption des chapitres pour un moment pour cause de déménagement. je m'en excuse d'avance et bonne lecture à tous._

_« Puisses-tu un jour en mon jardin, entrer,  
Et plus jamais  
N'en sortir. »_

**CHAPITRE 4**

_ENTRETIEN AVEC SIRIUS BLACK, QUELQUES MOIS AVANT SON EVASION D'AZKABAN_

Je retrouvais Sirius Black, avec lequel j'avais sollicité un entretien, chèrement payé, puisque les detraqueurs ne laissent jamais entrer beaucoup de visiteurs. Je le trouvais assis dans sa geôle, affreusement maigre,  
et cependant bien portant, comparé à toutes les ombres de personnes que j'avais pu entrevoir en me dirigeant vers sa cellule.

Il me reçu avec amabilité, et se montra enchanté, à ses dires, de pouvoir se rendre utile à mon enquête.

Nous ne perdîmes pas beaucoup de temps en palabres. Il ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'heures avant que les detraqueurs n'arrivent, et je n'avais pas  
excessivement envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec un meurtrier.

Nous en vîmes donc rapidement à ce qui m'importait; qu'il me raconte sa première année a Poudlard, lui qui avait été en contact direct avec les Malefoy.

" Eh bien écoutez, je ne saurais vous dire si ce que je vais vous raconter va vous plaire, et surtout vous informer, mais effectivement, j'ai bien connu Ran ; et encore mieux Crystal, bien évidemment. Nous étions de la même année à Poudlard.

" Je ne me souviens pas très bien de mon premier séjour en train. Mes parents m'avaient sommé de présenter Narcissa et Bellatrix aux Malefoy qui étaient présents à Poudlard. On sait comment ça s'est fini ; Narcissa s'est mariée avec l'un d'entre eux, et Bellatrix est deux cellules a coté, si vous voulez lui parler aussi. Bref, je pense m'en être acquitté, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite; je me suis retrouvé aux toilettes sans comprendre pourquoi, et le trajet était sur le point de se terminer.

Nous avons donc pris le chemin du lac, guidés par Hagrid ; j'étais tout petit, et lui, il était si grand qu'il me faisait un peu peur, au départ ... Et il y avait cette si jolie petite fille blonde qui était sur la barque d'à coté, elle me sourit, et c'était merveilleux ce que son sourire était beau. Je me pris à penser que j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit dans ma maison, à Poudlard car ça y était, j'étais enfin à Poudlard, enfin libéré de la tutelle de mes connards de parents.

J'espérais vraiment être à gryffondor, ou à Poufsouffle, parce que c'était ce qu'ils auraient le plus au monde détestés.

Le garçon qui était assis à coté de moi dans le train, James Potter, réussit à me rejoindre, et nous partîmes vers le château en tremblant. Lui non plus ne Voulait pas être à Serpentard.

Vous savez, les relations entre serpentard et les autres maisons étaient bonnes à l'époque, mais les gosses de riches comme nous ne voulaient pas y aller.

Serpentard, à l'époque, ça voulait dire " réussite par tous les moyens dans le monde " c'était en gros, tout essayer pour se faire bien voir des Malefoys, qui étaient très riches, et très influents : il n'était pas encore question de magie noire ni de mangemorts. Ca, c'est venu après.

C'est ce dont nous discutions, avec James. Nous remarquâmes aussi qu'on plantait un grand arbre ; bref, des conversations d'un grand intérêt.

Et puis une toute jeune femme à l'air autoritaire est venue nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on se mette en rang ; La répartition allait commencer. James et moi, on était assez tranquille. James s'en foutait du moment qu'il n'allait pas à Serpentard, et moi, je savais que j'allais y aller. Quand on est un Black, on n'y échappe pas.

Ceci dit, la grande salle était immense, et il y avait tellement de gens attablés que je commençais tout de même à avoir un peu peur. En plus, mon nom commençait par un "B», ça voulait dire que j'allais y passer rapidement.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, quelqu'un me mit un chapeau tout rapiécé sur la tête.

Je trouvais que j'avais l'air vraiment ridicule avec ce truc, assis devant tout le monde, quand le chapeau se mit à parler; Il devait tout savoir, parce qu'il me dit que la famille n'était pas un critère de choix pour aller dans telle ou telle maison. D'ailleurs, il m'envoya à Gryffondor. Il doit y avoir un dieu pour les fils qui n'aiment pas leurs parents, ne pensez vous pas ?

Il y eut une explosion d'applaudissements dans la salle, et je mis un temps avant de comprendre que tout ça, c'était pour moi. J'allais m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, encore tremblant, et je vis dans la file de ceux qui attendaient d'être répartis, James et la petite fille blonde, qui étaient quasiment côte à côte, les noms s'égrenaient .

Je remarquais un garçon pâle et chétif, qui fut conduit à Gryffondor, sans presque aucun applaudissement. Il est vrai qu'il semblait sur le point de mourir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser tout seul dans son coin.

Je tapotais le siège près de moi, et il s'y assis, reconnaissant. Il s'appelait Remus Lupin.

Puis vint le tour de la jolie jeune fille. Mon petit coeur d'enfant s'emballa

Et je priais de toute mon âme qu'elle vienne à Gryffondor. Si moi j'y étais allé, peut être que la chance m'accorderai qu'elle y aille elle aussi ?

Malheureusement, je perdis toute cette belle volonté à l'annonce de son nom.

Crystal Malefoy. Evidemment, j'aurais pu y penser plus tôt : les Malefoy, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux gris ... Elle alla à Serpentard, évidemment.

Mais je crus découvrir une petite déception sur son visage, lorsqu'elle vint à la table des serpentard, sous un croulement d'applaudissement venant de ces derniers.

Je sursautais lorsque Remus me toucha l'épaule, me désignant du doigt celui qui devait être réparti après Crystal : c'était un Malefoy aussi, mais ça faisait une bonne minute qu'il avait le choixpeau sur la tête, et celui ci ne disait toujours rien…

Et moi, totalement Obnubilé par Crystal, je n'avais rien vu .Mais le silence commençait à peser dans la salle, alors que le choixpeau ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider.

C'était Ran, bien évidemment :

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il était tout mignon, et il ouvrait ses grands yeux argentés, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et pourquoi il n'allait nulle part.

Dans ce genre de cas, on est soit hilare, soit on se met dans la peau du personnage et on ne peut s'empêcher de penser " oh, le pauvre, comme je n'aimerai pas être a sa place "

On peut toujours s'en souvenir en riant, mais ça doit être un traumatisme assez fort que de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu  
avec des milliers de têtes vous regardant vous enfoncer dans votre honte ...

La femme à l'air sévère, Mc Gonagall, s'approcha en courant du jeune Ran, pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui aurait pu troubler le choixpeau .

Bien entendu ce n'était pas le cas. Là, je crois sincèrement avoir entendu Ran dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il voulait aller à Serpentard, comme sa soeur. Cela engendra un long palabre de la part des professeurs et des élèves, bien entendu. Mais un homme se leva et  
décréta que le choixpeau choisissait souvent les maisons en fonction du voeu des élèves, et que par conséquent, il ne voyait aucune raison pour que Ran ne rejoigne pas sa soeur. Il dit tout cela en souriant gaiement, comme si la situation semblait l'amuser, ce qui était peut être le cas.

Je demandais à Remus l'identité de ce personnage, et il m'apprit qu'il s'agissait du tout nouveau directeur de l'école, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Donc,il s'agissait de celui qui remplaçait le professeur Dippet . Il avait l'air pas mal, et Remus semblait le tenir en haute estime.

Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis que mon amitié avec Remus a été quasi-instantanée. A partir du moment où il s'est assis à mes coté, le premier jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés, sauf à la fin, mais cela, c'est mon histoire.

(Il soupira)

Bref, Ran alla à Serpentard, Et James ainsi qu'un petit gros du nom ... de Pettigrew, justement, nous rejoignîmes à Gryffondor. Les dortoirs étaient  
très vivants, et les lits, confortables et le lendemain, je me réveillais confiant. J'avais des nouveaux amis, tout allait bien, et je réalisais enfin que j'avais dormi à Poudlard.

Nous commençâmes vite les cours. Le premier que nous eûmes était un cours de métamorphose, dirigé par la femme à l'air sévère.  
Mac Gonnagal n'avait pas que l'air ronchon. Elle voulait le meilleur de ses éleves et ne tarissait pas de reproches lorsque l'on n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'elle demandait ;

Il s'agissait de transformer un rat en verre de Crystal. Et, en parlant de Crystal, cette dernière était là, elle aussi vu que c'était un cours commun Gryffondor/Serpentard.

James, qui était déjà un vrai copain, réussit à nous installer juste a côté d'elle. Nous nous présentâmes.

" James Potter, Gryffondor, enchanté.

- Sirius Black, Gryffondor, enchanté.

- Crystal Malefoy, Serpentard, enchantée

- Ran, pareil.

- Vous êtes jumeaux ? Demanda James, toujours curieux.

- Oui, Mais ?

- C'est incroyable! Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux, mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout !

- Oui, mais ...

- Et puis, ajoutais-je, tu as les yeux bleus-mauves, et lui il a les yeux argentés ... c'est bizarre, pour des jumeaux, non ?

- Oui, mais ...

- Et argenté, rempila Remus qui venait de s'asseoir près de nous, c'est pas une couleur normal, pour quelqu'un ...

- Oui, mais ...

- Et en plus, annonça James, les Malefoys, ils sont les yeux gris . Vous êtes sûrs que votre mère c'est pas une vélane ?

- Non, dit Ran, mais le cours va commencer.

En effet, Mc Gonnagall était en train de débarrasser les derniers restes du cours précédent, des branches de bois qui devaient avoir été d'autres choses, avant.

Elle nous donna à tous un rat, avec les indications nécessaires pour le transformer, les mouvements de la baguette étant inscrits au tableau.

James, Remus et moi commençâmes notre boulot, en essayant de tenir le rat tranquille, (mais il devait savoir qu'il lui arriverait des choses pas  
naturelles, et il gigotait comme un diable) mais un petit flottement à coté de nous nous força a tourner la tête.

" Comment ça… papa ne t'as pas acheté de baguette ? Il n'a pas pu oublier ça, quand même ! Chuchotait crystal

- c'est si important que ça, d'avoir une baguette ?

- Ran, si tu n'as pas de baguette, tu ne peux pas faire de magie, et la, c'est une école de MAGIE ! "

Ran avait la tête, à ce moment la, de celui qui ne comprend pas très bien, mais qui réfléchit tout son possible pour trouver une solution simpliste à un problème qui le dépasse. Il vit la caisse de branches que le professeur avait déplacé pas très loin de lui, et en pris une. Puis, souriant à Crystal, il dit que tout était réglé, à présent. Il avait une baguette.

- Mais, dit crystal, un peu trop fort, elle n'est pas magique, ta baguette, c'est seulement du bois ! Il n'y a rien de magique à l'intérieur ...

Ceci eu l'effet immédiat de faire apparaître Mc Gonnagall près d'eux, qui leur demanda du ton le plus revêche possible pourquoi leurs verres se dandinaient toujours, et avaient des poils .

Ran regarda la prof, regarda sa baguette (il restait même une feuille verte au bout) regarda le tableau, et transforma son rat en un temps infinitésimal en un verre du plus pur cristal, avec de magnifiques reflets bleutés.

Tout le monde était ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle Ran avait fait ça. Le premier cours d'habitude se solde par des échecs amusants à voir. Des rats avec dents en verre, des verres avec queues de rats, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, par une réussite aussi extraordinaire.

Seule Mac Gonagall semblait mécontente.

Nous ne comprîmes pas pourquoi au départ, puis, enfin, Remus mit le doigt dedans : Ran n'avait pas du tout suivi les instructions du tableau. En fait, il avait tout simplement agité sa baguette à la va-vite, et pourtant…

…et pourtant…

Le verre était là.


End file.
